These studies will explore the effects of drug preloads on the tendency to consume ethanol. Normal volunteers will first sample ethanol and a placebo beverage (double-blind) and then on choice sessions they will choose their preference beverage. Subjects will be pretreated with ethanol or other drugs on choice sessions. The studies are designed as a model for relapse to drug abuse.